


Going Down

by thayln



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayln/pseuds/thayln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell had sworn it wouldn't happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

Mitchell had sworn it wouldn’t happen to him. No way was he gonna be on the list of people for whom Jackson had offered up his life. Yet, here he was, not even on the team for a year, running flat out for the gate, carrying a bloody archeologist over his shoulders.

“No fucking way, Jackson. I am not carrying your dead body through that gate, so you keep breathing. You hear me? Daniel?”

Daniel coughed, adding more fluids to the patch of damp fabric sticking to Cameron’s back, but it was his mumbled question that froze Mitchell’s blood.

“Jack?”


End file.
